


Greeting Card to old friend for a birthday

by jajafilm



Series: Doctor who, doctor of what? [5]
Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who
Genre: Birthday, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, FF series Criminal Minds and Doctor who.<br/>Dr. Spencer Reid is a Doctor who...     Doctor who, doctor of what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting Card to old friend for a birthday

##  **Greeting Card to old friend for a birthday**

 

_„The best mirror is an old friend.“ - Chinese Proverb_

 

## Garcia

“Can I come in?” Spencer said from the doorway husky voice.

“Sure, sweetie,” I cooed, but I pulled my gaze from the monitor. I heard that Spenser went inside, closed the door and sat down in the chair next to me. With interest I turned to him and looked at him. He pulled from his pocket a lollipop, unwrapped it and stuck it into his mouth.

“So tell me, my child prodigy, with what I can help you?” I asked him.

“With nothing, I just came to say hello,” He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

“I don't believe,” I shook my head.

Young genius sighed. “I was just wondering if you could get past security UNIT?”

“UNIT?” I blinked in surprise. I knew about the organization. Thus I knew of its existence, that is international, but has headquarters in the UK, it sometimes takes our cases that are even stranger and nastier than normal, but I just knew what was rumored among hackers. They say that UNIT have impossible, otherworldly technology. Every good hacker had a dream that one day manages to put on knee their protection and will have access to all of their secrets.

“Yes,” my child prodigy nodded and sucking a lollipop. I was not surprised that Spencer knows UNIT, eventually he was a genius and he knew everything. However why is he asking for this? Why came up with this? “I want you to go there to hack,” he said simply.

“Why?” Another shrug.

“It's not bad, I just want to congratulate for my old friend's birthday.”

“Your old friend works in UNIT? You're old friends? No, dear, that you... but if I know...” I began to jabber with surprise. We all know how sad life of our genius had before he had entered the BAU, as well as the fact that here it was barely better. We knew that before he had not a lot of friends, so you can't wonder that I was surprised by the information. Not only that Spencer knew someone outside the team so that he would like to wish all the best, but the man worked at UNIT! In That UNIT! It was claimed that in the mysterious UNIT work only people who theoretically don't exist. “Why didn't you send him just email or Greeting card?”

“That would be quite boring and he likes to having fun. Don't tell me, Garci, that it's not for you to a challenge,” He nudged me and I had to smile. Yeah, it was! It was absolutely great challenge that I can't miss this. However young genius frowned for a moment. “To break the system you will need higher performance computers and nenrofeutarasier,” he muttered, more to himself.

“I'll need… what?” Spencer didn't answer. He took the lollipop, picked up a few of my stuffed animals, hair clips, lipstick and a pencil, he bent down under the table to the computer and pulled from it out of several cables. He was doing something there for a moment and then climbed back empty-handed. He took out his pocket a magic wand and shone on the computer. With a small "Bbzzzzz" computer monitor flashed twice, and then appear on the screen in the middle window, which reported: “New program was installed, the computer was connected to the new device available nenrofeutarasier, performance HExm 5420 AMG.” I blinked in surprise, but Spencer smiled with satisfaction.

“That should be enough, now it would not be any harder than it break through security FBI,” he said and winked at me. Suddenly he hit to the head and even he took from the pocket a grubby piece of paper. He handed it to me.

“Good luck and health immortal Captain Jack Harknessovi to his 650 birthday, wishes Doctor,” I read aloud.

“Yeah, it would be nice if it hung on the main page. Great flashing message across the screen,” He smiled. “Thanks Garcia're great, really amazing,” He kissed me on the forehead and stalked out of the room before I could say anything. To six hundred fiftieth birthday?! Captain Harkness? Immortal? What the heck? That was a joke, right? It Chased through my head, perhaps it was associated with some memories, play, what they had played in childhood or something like that... I threw it over head and did I just do what my friend asked. Finally, Dr. Spencer Reid might have been open, honest and absolute sweetheart, but I knew that we don't know everything about him. He was hiding something, something big and dark, and yet was greater mystery that I was in team profiler the only one who noticed it as soon as I had seen him first time.

 

_„Here is my secret. It is very simple. It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; What is essential is invisible to the eye.“ - The Little Prince_


End file.
